deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon VS Waluigi
Captain Falcon VS Waluigi is a fan fiction Death Battle created by Chompy-King. It was aired on Screwattack's 'YouTube Channel '''August 2nd, 2015. ' Description One awesome dude, and one freak, fight it out in this Death Battle! But who will be superior? That is for Wiz and Boomstick to decide. Interlude Wizard: In every video game, their is always that one character who is famous for being able to do an awesome or really weird thing. Boomstick: Totally. Like Captain Falcon's is the Falcon Punch, and Waluigi's - is just being plain weird and freaky. Wizard: Today we bring you Captain Falcon, the master of the Falcon Punch, Boomstick: And Waluigi, the forgotten creep of the Mushroom Kingdom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Captain Falcon Wizard: Also known as Douglas Jay Falcon, Captain Falcon is a futuristic character that races in the '''Blue Falcon, and is, quote, "Born to be an F-Zero racer." Boomstick: Yeah! He also is the master and inventor of the Falcon Punch! And the infamous Falcon kick! Wizard: He is very powerful with his falcon punch and kick, and he is also able to run really fast! One thing is for sure, he will be a problem for Waluigi! Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch! Background: * Age: 36 * Height: 5 feet 9 inches * Weight: 140 pounds * Occupation: Racer * Capable of Falcon Punch * Races in the Blue Falcon * Really fast * Very strong. Wizard: This is going to be one interesting Death Battle with Captain Falcon in it, that's for sure! Boomstick: But I think the real question is, how does Captain Falcon get along with the ladies? Waluigi Wizard: An ill tempered and nasty creep, Waluigi may not look a lot at first glance, but don't get him wrong! Boomstick: Yeah, you really shouldn't! Waluigi has bombs, hammers, tennis rackets, and even his own legs as weapons! Wizard: Waluigi does display power in his legs, and can even kick something so hard, it goes yards! Waluigi: Waluigi Time! Background: * Age: 27 * Height: 7 feet 6 inches * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Sports Star, Thief, Racer * Can SMASH water balls that are bigger than Mario's Fireballs. * Very talented at sports * Seems to be very agile. * Uses hammers, bombs, tennis rackets, and his own legs in battle. Wizard: I am actually looking forward to this fight! Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Well what are we waiting for?! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! Waluigi is running through the desert, with a big sack of coins in his greedy hands. Waluigi has been running a long time, and is panting heavily. He finally stops, and looks behind him. Waluigi: "There we go! Now I am rich! WHAHAHAHAHA!" Waluigi dips the coins out of the sack, and starts counting all of them. ???: Show me ya moves! Waluigi turns his head, only to see Captain Falcon standing there. Fight! Waluigi gets up and runs at Falcon, wildly swinging his tennis racket, only to have his attacked dodged and have a kick in the stomach to return the favor. Waluigi gasps for air and holds his stomach, and kicks Falcon. Captain Falcon laughs. The kick didn't hurt at all! Waluigi gets ticked off, and then throws a bomb at the Captain. Falcon falls backward, but quickly recovers, and uses his super speed to run at Waluigi. Waluigi, however, times his kick correctly, and delivers a quick blow to his opponent's jaw. Captain Falcon performs a roundhouse kick that sends Waluigi falling onto his backside. Waluigi gives himself some time to recover by then throwing a hammer at Captain Falcon. But this does not buy enough time. Captain Falcon grabs Waluigi by the leg, spins him around, and throws him into a rock. Waluigi quickly recovers, and starts running at Captain Falcon, tennis racket and hammer in hand. Despite Captain Falcon's powerful melee moves, Waluigi dodges them all, and with great agility, slips under the Captain's legs, and comes up behind Falcon, and delivers a weak, ineffective blow with his tennis racket. Captain Falcon does a back flip to land behind Waluigi, catches him off guard and grabs his tennis racket, and smashes it. He then grabs Waluigi by the shoulders, and throws him over his head, and Waluigi lands hard on his back. He then kicks Falcon in the rear, and the Captain falls. Waluigi then throws a bomb at the Captain, and the racer goes flying out of view. Waluigi thinks he has won, but he is wrong. Far way, Captain Falcon runs super fast up to Waluigi, catches the tall man off guard, grabs him by the legs, and spins him around until the two are just a blur. Captain Falcon then uses a Falcon kick to his opponent, who is then sent flying into the air. Captain Falcon then jumps up high until he is next to Waluigi in midair. Then finally, Captain Falcon pulls his fist back, that then starts to flame. Captain Falcon: Falcon.....PAWNCH!!!!! That's right. Captain Falcon just unleashed a midair Falcon Punch. Waluigi then is then sent flying out of view, never to be seen again, or at least not for a long time. Captain Falcon lands, and gives a thumbs up. Captain Falcon: YES!!!!!! K.O! Boomstick: Well THAT'S my new favorite Death Battle! Wizard: Although Waluigi was very agile, it was no match for Captain Falcon's brute strength, and Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch was too much for Waluigi to handle. Boomstick: Now I wonder what Captain Falcon is going to do with that gold... Wizard: The winner is Captain Falcon. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle - Wizard: Metal Sonic meets his ultimate challenge...and his skills are put to the test.... It's Dr. Zomboss VS Metal Sonic! . Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card